


Can I Get a Call-Back?

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Stanuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: “So all-in-all the kids weren’t too much of a pain this year,” said Stan, talking on the telephone. “In fact, I’d really like to have them back someday, if that’s, y’know, at all possible.”Stan has a conversation with his nephew.





	

“So all-in-all the kids weren’t too much of a pain this year,” said Stan, talking on the telephone. “In fact, I’d really like to have them back someday, if that’s, y’know, at all possible.”

“Hmm.” His nephew’s breathing crackled over the phone. “Did they get enough exercise over the summer?”

Stan rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, they got plenty. Lots of running and junk. Probably more than they need, frankly.”

“So they went out in the woods a lot?”

“More than I’d like them to, frankly,” said Stan.

“Haha!” His nephew’s voice warbled with a staticky crackle. “Sounds like they were too much trouble after all!”

“No, no! Well, not really.” Stan scratched his chin, trying to figure out what to say. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, they caused a lot of problems for me. They wouldn’t mind their own business, wouldn’t _listen_ , and that ended up giving me a lot of heartache. But, well…” He took a deep breath. “Even though those two were a pain in the neck, I wouldn’t trade them being here away for anything. Because look, they’re family, right? And whatever time I spend with them is better than—than what the hell else I would’ve done with that time. Watch TV, maybe, or scratch myself.”

“Oh hey, speaking of family,” Stan’s nephew chirped, “you’ll never guess what Mabel told us about you!”

Stan’s blood ran cold. “Oh yeah?” He laughed, a little too nervously. “What’d she say?”

“Well, she claimed you had a secret twin that came back recently. _Apparently_ he was living in another dimension for the past thirty years or so.”

“Haha!” Stan broke out in a sweat. “She’s been watching too much of those science fiction shows!”

“Also, seems you’ve stolen his identity for the past thirty years as well. What do you have to say about that, _Stanley?_ ”

“Ahahaha! Hahahahaha!” Stan resisted the urge to hang up, _like right now_. “Now she’s watching too much of those detective shows!”

“I know, right? She must get it from Dipper.”

“Well, see ya soon!” Stan hung up before he could dig himself any deeper. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out to the porch, where Soos was telling Ford about all the exciting new developments with the Soviet Union in this dimension.

“Stanford?” asked Stan, with a nervous tremor. His brother turned to face him. “We need to talk.”


End file.
